This Heart,It beats For only You
by sesslover101
Summary: Sesshomaru is the most popular guy at school, and Rin is the new girl.Sesshy plays rude tricks on Rin, but the more he plays tricks on her the more he falls for her. But dont think that Rin is just gonna take these trick lightly.RinxSess
1. Enter The Hot 6

**My Heart, It Beats Only For You**

I dont own Inuyasha or sesshomaru.. Or Paramore, Jimmy Eat World.

In The Hallways of Tokyo High School

**Enter The Hot 6**

Sesshomaru walked down the hallways of his high school. Girls along the way pointed at him and swooned and giggled. Sesshoamru rolled his eyes,' _Yeah, he knew he was hot',_ the girls here just weren't any fun. Up the halls he seen Kouga talked to a girl by her locker, one of arms were posted along the locker. Giving him a dreamboy looks.

"Time to have a little fun," Sesshomaru said to himself, he smiled and walked over to Kouga.

"So, yeah I think we could have fun,movies sound great. You are just a cute thing!" Kouga said to the young girl. The girl blushed,"You think so?"

Kouga seen Sesshomaru walk up,"Hay, man what's up?"

"Hay man, How's your herpes? I heard the about it! How are you?" Sesshomaru faked a sad face. The girl's blushing face turned red,"Omg, eww!" She slamed her locker and ran down hall.

Kouga's mouth was hung open,"OH come on! I had a hard time with the Kissing disease you told everyone I had!" Sesshoamru laughed."So you didn't kiss a girl for one day!"

"That was the longest day of my life, and no I don't wanna talk it!" Kouga said turning his back.

**RINNNG**

Sesshoamru put his arm around Kouga,"Come on, my favorite class is going to start." They walked up to room 707 to join their group at the door.

**Inside of Room 707**

Hojo sat at his desk,'_I hate this class, the only thing I like to see Kagome'....._ Hojo dreamed about Kagome, not knowing that drool was out his mouth. The bell rang and he quickly snaped out it. He looks to see the Hot 6 walked in, after the bell of course. "Ugh, give me a break!"

"Omg, they are so hot!" One girl said.

"Popular guys in school,sexxy!"

"Work it!" Giggles were heard around the class.

Hojo rolled, _Fangirls. Someday he would have his OWN fangirls, and they would __worship his one pack and his bowl hair cut! YES! YES! Have faith in your self Hojo! You are Hojo the Sexy Beast!!_

Hojo smiled to himself, as the Hot 6 walked in.

The Hot 6- definition

A group of boys who are beyond hot in Tokyo High

Names-

-Sesshomaru- the leader of the Hot 6, long silver hair, dark golden eyes, two red mark down his face. A I-don't care-but-I-know-I-Hot- face. He has one brother,Inuyasha(In the Hot 6 also), mother and father are no long together,recently broke up with Kagura,a little cold demon. Age 17

Kouga- Sesshomaru's right hand man, Long black hair, Blue eyes, loves women,has no brothers or sisters, but 25 cousins,the greatest actor you will see, recently rejected a girl by the lockers. Full demon. Age 17

Shippo- Youngest of the Hot 6- Short red hair, green eyes, loves to have fun,shy around girls. No sister or brothers,recently had a crush on the new girl named Rin, Full demon age 15.

Inuyasha- Loudest of the Hot 6- Long silver hair, bright golden eyes, dog eyes, loves to girls, Kikyou and Kagome, one brother, Sesshomaru, Player(2 timer), fights the most, Half-demon, Age 17. Best friends with Miroku

Miroku-womanizer of the Hot 6- short black hair with blue/ black eyes, One gold earing, LOVES WOMEN!, funny loving, no brother or sisters. recently dating Songo,Ayame,Princess Abi, 17. Human. Best buddy with Inuyasha and Kouga.

Bankotsu- Comedian of the Hot 6- Long black hair, marks on his forehead, dark blue eyes, loves a girl who can crack a good joke. 7 brothers, recently dated Kikyou, Age

As the Hot 6 walked in the room, the girls giggled and talked to each other.

The teacher looked up the 6 late boys," Your all late, what's your problem now? No wait, your dog eat my homework last night! You havn't used that one in while!!"

Bankotsu smiled,"Mr. Kaede, you know that ring the bell before we get in the door!"

The teacher looked up,"It's MISS Keade, !"

"Thats what I said."

Just then the door slamed open and Rin ran in. Dragging her bag she tripping on her way in,"Geez Miss Keade, I'm soo so sorry!"

"Alright Rin,only today I will forgive your tardy, it's your second day and I understand. So take your sent plese so we can start." Miss Keade

"Hay, Rin! I thought of you all day girl!" Bankotsu joked.

Rin looked at him as sat down at her desk,"Oh yeah, Well I thought of you too.. now where was I? Oh yeah at the zoo. Now shut up."

Bankotsu laughed,"You know I like a girl with jokes."

Rin rolled her eyes. Her eyes wonder over to Sesshomaru's bored face. He was hot, she'd give me that, but he was an ass. She jumped and looked away when his golden eyes popped open.

'_The Hot 6! HA! What a joke! More like the Hot Not_!' _This wasn't as bad as the 1st day_._ The 1st day she tripped over Sesshomaru, got into a fight, forgot her lunch......_

_**Flash back******_

"Rin, honey, it's your frist day! WHOO!" Rin's mother yelled, pulling Rin's covers off.

_'How can somebodybe so happy in the moring, it should be illegal!" _Rin thought. Her alarm clock when off screaming the lyrics:_** Are you listening./Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh/ Sing it back./Ah,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh/ String from your tether unwinds./ string from your tether unwinds, uh oh, uh oh/  
Up and outward to bind / Up and outward to bind, uh oh, uh oh/ I was spinning free / Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh/with a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
**_

"Yeah, Jimmy, I know what you mean." Rin got out of bed,and got ready for her 1st day at Toyko High School.

Walking up the stairs, Rin looked around_,'everyone looks normal'. _A girl seemed to be aruging with her boyfriend as Rin passed them.

"Oh, Come on Songo, You know I can please you!" The boy said.

"Oh really, well, please jump off a cliff!" the long hair girl yelled.

"You know I know I would go to to end of the world for you."

"Good, stay there!"

'_Okay, maybe not normal' _Rin thought to her self. As she walked to the office to pick up her classes, she spotted a boy with long silver hair and dark golden eyes looking back at her.

AN: Not sure how this is going, so I need to stop and re-think....


	2. The New Girl is Past Praying For

I dont own inuyasha- Paramore

I thank Paramore for giving the idea for picking this back up and doing this.....

Most ppl I noe who back in the 7th grade(4 years laters) have stop doing this.. but going to try.....

Versaemerge's Past praying For is the reason i wrote this chapter so quick!!!!!

Chapter 2- The New Girl is Past Praying For..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rin rush past people she spotted a boy looking at her. He had dark golden eyes with long silver hair . '_Whoa, freaky.' Look,Rin, get to the freakin _

_office will deal hot boys later!'_

Suddenly, that boy appeared right in front her_.'Okay, we'll deal right now. On second thought, that was very rude.' _Unsure of what to do, Rin stood there. The boy looked down at her said,"Mmm, I heard that we were get a new kid. "Hay,Kouga! Look here she is, just a plain human!"

'_PLAIN!' _

A boy with blue eyes walked over to her, walking circles around her. "Haha your right, I thought we were going to get a pretty girl....What a waste!" With that he saw a girl and walked after her." Hay, Baby!"

Rin stared after him. '_They can't be serious!'._

Sesshomaru looked down at the little human."Look, this is my school,so I just thought I would let you know."

_'This,rude mother fu'-_

"Hello?!" "Little girl?" Rin heard him say. '_Okay, now or never'._

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are?" Rin stepped up to him, on her tip toes, face to face she said, "I don't know who you are, buster!"

The boy just smiled, as he leaned in and opened his mouth, someone behind her gave her a shove. Sending her right into Sesshoamru. The whole room seemed to stop and stare.

Half of Rin's body was on top of Sesshomaru's, especially his arm seem to be right under Rin's breasts. Rin looked down to see what was touch her, her face redded and she jumped up."You prevert!"

Sesshomaru looked up from the ground "What are you talking about?" Then he seen her put her arm around her self. " OH! please, there's nothing there!"

"Last time I checked there was!"

"Well", Sesshomaru laughed,"You should really check again."

**RINNGG **

Sesshomaru dusted himself off,"Well, that's called a bell new girl, gotta go!"

_'Great! Way to start off the day Rin. Stupid!! Stupid!'_

_End of flaskback_

-------------------

_'Now, I have 3 classes with him'. 'This has got to be krama from the 2nd grade. Come on, I only took that boy cupcaked cuz I was really hungry!'_

"Having one day those inner battles again, new girl?" Sesshoamru asked.

"You know, if you didn't have your head so far up your ass, I would tell you!" Rin whispered back.

"And my name is Rin!"

"Yeah, yeah all that."

"Hay,Rin you can sit with us at lunch!" Kagome said with a wink.

"Okay,thanks!''

After the bell rang, Rin got her homework from the teacher and ran to her locker. On the way, she dropped a book_,'You've to be kidding me?!' _As she bent down to pick it up, a boy with red hair and pretty green eyes beat her to it.

"Do you need help?"

"MMM, no, n-no. I got it."

He smiled,"Where your locker? Don't worry about it."

"B-14"_ 'Ugh. That sounds like a pill!'_

As they walked down the hallways he asked, "So how's your day going?"

Rin laughed nervously as she opened her locker,"Well, not as I thought, but it will get better. Hopefully."

"Well, my name is Shippo, and I hope the rest of the day is great." Shippo winked at her and turned to walk down the hall.

"Well, thank you!" Rin yelled after him. He smiled and waved at her._ 'WOW! How nice!' _Rin drooled as her dropped her book. Again. "I've got to snap of it!" Rin yelled to herself. As she bent to pick the book up, a foot kicked it around the floor. Rin look to see a girl with short black hair and red eyes. She reached and pushed Rin up against the lockers.

"Your the new girl right?" Kagura asked. Rin shook her off her."Yeah,so what?"

"Listen that trick you pull to get close to Sesshomaru is not going to work, do you understand?" Kagura smiled," Or if you don't I'll make you wish you never come here!"

"Piss off,Kagura!"

Kagura laughed,"Don't think I dont know what your about. He's mine!"

"Oh,so you do think?HA!" Rin said as she crossed the room to get her book.

"Just back your back, new girl!" With that Kagura walked away.

"And my name is RIN!"

"Ugh!" Rin slamed her locker and walked to lunch.

----

"Whoo! Shippo!Got your eyes on that new girl eh?" Kouga said laughed.....

"Mmm I don't know, she seem cute and nice." Shippo thought, "Why?"

"Oh! I just saw you."Oh Rin, can I help you with your books."' Lover boy!" Kouga made kissy faces to Shippo.

"Shut up!" Shippo jumped on Kouga.

"Ahh, look Shippo,here comes your girl now!" Kouga luaghed as he put Shippo in a head lock.

Sesshomaru eyes followed Rin's small figure_.'We'll see how nice she is after lunch is over..'_

Rin sat down right next to Kagome, Sango,and Ayame.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled after Rin told her what happen with Kagura.

"Yeah, I know. What freak!" Rin said as her growled at her.

"That's Sesshomaru's ex!" Songo said eating her rice ball.

Out the conner of Rin's eyes, she saw Sesshomaru cross the room. _'You know thoes video where the hottest person seems to walk as slow as possbile and still be 's how he walks._ Rin thought as her eyes followed him, she drooled on her hand. She looked down at her hand_,'Ugh I really got stoping that'_. She looked back up at Sesshomaru as their eyes locked and he smiled at her. '_Thats not a good thing!' _Foget him!!

"Well I could care less about both'',Rin said rubbing her belly," I gotta eat.I'll be back!"

As Rin passed the people on her way to the cafe line, she noticed a boy with flour in a pale. _'Okay, werid!'_

As Rin paid from her chicken combo, someone tapped her on the shoulder,"Excuse me, are you Rin the new girl?"

"Mmm, yes.." Rin said with a piece of chicken of in her mouth...

"NOW, guys!" With that, behind his back was a cream pie and he shoved it right in right face.

Another boy jumped behind her and poured oil in her hair, four others egged her.

Finally, the pale of flour she saw earlier was poured on her. "Welcome to Tokyo High." One boys said laughing as they walked away.

Half of the people in the Cafe just stared in horror, the other laughed and pointed to her. Rin ran out the nearest door,as she looked around her for a silent place. Ran up the stairs, and scream her lungs out.

"I swear, I won't give up. You can do whatever you want to me. I'm still going to be here! RIN IS STILL GOING TO BE HERE!!!"

Rin balled her fits up and slamed them on the hard wood! This means war!

"You just couldn't get any louder, could you?"

Rin paled under her face full of flour and eggs. Sesshomaru step out from the shadows.

"YOU!" "What do you want?" Rin turned stood her ground! No more Miss Nice Rin!

Sesshomaru step closer to her and narrowed his eyes. "Are all your second days like this?"

"No, I just never had an ass of class mate like you!" Rin steped back from him and put up her fits.

Sesshomaru laughed,"I don't fight girls. It would be an un-fair fight!"

"Sexist!"

Sesshomaru tipped his head to one side. "Well, I gotta say that this look dosen't help you either." He pulled put a mini towel, he reached up started to wipe her face. Rin blushed as she turned away from him,"Go away!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and swung her back around and said camly,"Yes, you do."

"GO away! I can do it myself."

"Stop moving and let me do it!"

"I said No!" With that Rin grabbed his towel and flung it over the edge. Rin turned turned back to him.

He reached out and snatched her by her shirt and brought her face to face to him...."Listen here..."

Then Rin heard a ripping sound. Sesshomaru's eyed widden_...'No, please don't let it be me'_

As Rin looked down as her shirt was ripped in half and exposing herself to Sesshomaru....

"Oh My god!" Rin face burned as she and Sesshoamru heard voices..........

"Come On! I'll race you to the top!"

Chapter 3- Here We go again

........Thanks to all who put this story on alert or reviewed

Sabi13

ColdheartVixen

iugome

Daddy'sPoetryAngel

Lilycullencloudshine


	3. Whoa and It's only the second day

I dont own inuyasha or anything- not even this computer!!

without music the ideas don't flow though me... so thanks to these artists

Someday-Do you Know/

Paramore

J Hoilday

Three days Grace

Lady Gaga

BoA

David Archuleta

Second I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews-they have me stoked and writting more!!!

AnimeAngelgothWings

Rickshay- Sorry. WordPad sucks

Zoeyxeriforever- lol a little early for lemon.

Daddy'sPoetryAngel

Sabi13

Lilycullencloudshine

allora123

Takeshi the dragonsoul

Inu-twi-Zel

hipbunny

Chapter 3- **Whoa and It's only the second day**

_'God, this is the most embarrassing thing I have ever experienced'. _Rin thought,starting to wallow in her misery. Sesshomaru caught the scent of salt in the air.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes above Rin'shead,as he quickly took off his school coat and shoved it at Rin.

"Hurry and put it on," Sesshomaru said turning his back on her,"So we can go, I don't want to stay here all day."

_'We?' _Rin didn't waste any time turning her shirt around and put the huge coat on her."Okay."

"Come on!" They yelled at the top of lungs.

"Last one there is a sqaure!"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder,"Damn it".He wrapped his left arm around Rin and jumped from the 2-story building. One minute after Sesshomaru landed, Rin still had her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru looked down at Rins closed eyes and red face.

"Your starting to cut off my blood flow",Sesshomaru said trying to remove her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry",Rin said as she looked at people pointing and laughing at her,"Ugh, thanks but I'm going home..."

"What? You've had enough fun,new girl?" Sesshoamru laughed."I'll tell you what,after you change I'll take you for ice cream."

"You have got to be kidding? I have flour and eggs in my hair, if I'm out here any longer I'll be baking like a cake!" Rin walked up the steps of the school to wash off her face off and change her her bottoms. Was it her or was he being little extra nice? What did he want with her? She was not going with him,but though the back door of the school. That was the plan as soon as she got dressed.

Sesshomaru sat in front of the school._ 'Damn, what was he doing? He didn't know this girl, even though it was fun messing with her head. But it's still too early to go home.'_Sesshomaru looked down the hall. He didn't want to go home because of his father and step-mother,while they laughed away about the day they've had and his mother is locked in a mental house. His father only cared for his huge company and his other family. Sinking into a deep dark mood, Sesshomaru got up and walked to his car.

Rin saw Sesshomaru get up and walked to car."Whew, now that's over. I need to get home." Rin turned around and jogged around the corner, and bumped into a group of girls.

"OH! Geez,I'm sorry I didn't see you". Rin said looking at the pin on all the girls clothes, which had Sesshomaru face on them.

"Hay,no problem....OMG!" One of the girls yelled and pointed at Rin's coat.

_'Oh! No Fan Girls Club!' _Rin put her hands up,and tried to explain to the over excited fan girls but they were shouting that her that she had on Sesshoamru's coat.

"What's the big deal?!" Rin asked kind of annoyed.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!??!", they shouted at her,"Your wearing Sesshoamru's coat,the richest,hottest guy in all of Japan!"

"Ugh,well I've just give it to you then!" Rin said trying not get into any more trouble today.

"That'll do," the girls said quickly.

Rin started to take off the coat but she remembered that her shirt had ripped early that day.

"Mmm,I'll give it to you tomorrow,okay!" With that she ran down the street with the Sesshomaru Fan Girl Club chasing after her. _'This is really not my day!'_

Running of breath, she sat on her ground as the fan girls were getting closer_.'Oh! I don't care anymore! Let them rip it off ' .._

Rin closed her eyes as her heard a car and the girls squealing....

*******************************************************

Rin woke up with a hard froze,she was moving, in car. She had been kidnapped, she knew that she was lying on the ground she gave up from running the girls.'_OMG! I have been kidnapped.. don't move, don't breath,don't check if the door is unlock and when the car stops jump out.' _Rin opened one eye just a bit to peak at the door_,'HA! it's unlocked!'_

"Hay,wake up!" The voice was deep or at least her panic mind frame it was._'Don't answer, stay calm.' _Rin told her self, even though she was going shit in her pants right about now. Suddenly the car stopped, and Rin moved to opened the door quickly and when it was open she started to jump out, but the sent belt pulled her back into the car along with the person pulling at the same time.

"Are you crazy?!" He yelled reached over and shut the door."If your going to act crazy,new girl, then don't do it around me!"

_'New Girl?' _Rin though puzzled_.'Ha! No! Not him again!'_

Sesshomaru frowned at her. _'What is her problem?', _he though as her punched in the code to open the huge gate to his house.

Rin shot up to see where they where going, she saw a massive house that had to bigger than school. Their were at least seven cars in the drive alone, flowers were the prettiest around, waterfalls were just behind the sun so it effort was much greater. Rin stuck her head out the window as she glanced around in amazement. "Who lives here the mayor of Japan?" Rin asked Sesshomaru who looked bored.

Sesshomaru looked at her with his eyebrow raised,"I live here."

"WHAT?" Rin looked him in bewilderment.

"What? Nothing special," Sesshomaru parked his car, and stepped out his new sports car. Rin stumbled out, as still looked around.'_Wait,a minute what I am doing at his house? I should be going home! Rin, get a grip!'_

"And just what am I doing at your house?Mmmm?" Rin asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Well I couldn't just leaving lying on the ground,could I?" Sesshomaru said as-a-matter-of-fact

Rin met his gaze,"You did that...for ....me?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head the side and pointed at her,"You still have my coat."

_'Figures!' _Rin signed and rolled her eyes til they reached the flower bed. They stood out to her the most, even as a child she loves flowers.(AN:No OOc there!)

"Wow, can I look at them?" She ponited at the flowers. Sesshomaru really didn't want to go to his step-mother's flower, but she was interesting at the it would piss of his dad,"Sure,let's go."

Rin skipped to the flower bed. There were Roses of every colors, Amaryllis, Anemones. "Wow, you have a great flowers!" Rin said exicted.

"There just flowers,it's not like they meant anything." Sesshomaru said watching her.

"No, flowers symbolizes life. Watch I'll find the flower that perfectly fits you. Ah! Here we go!" Rin pick a Lilac and gave it to him. Sesshomaru frowned,"A Lilac, that's a little girly,don't you think?" He said.

Rin laughed,"No, it's mean prideful and beaut-" Rin blushed as she stopped her self,"that not so girly......"

Sesshomaru felt butterflies at the bottom of his stomach,but he shook it off as he asked her what's her flower."Mines?" Rin looked around, as she spotted the Water Lily.

"Water Lily?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep, my mother told me. But I really wanted to be a rose," She looked at him and smiled. He grabbed a brown rose, almost the same color of her eyes. As she turned around to look at another flower, he took one of her arm and turned her back around facing him. With the brown flower in his hand, he reached down to put the flower behind her ear. Rin stared at him,his dark golden eyes seem to be looking right though her_.'Whoa,' _she thought as her heart started to beat faster. Sesshoamru almost instantly heard her heart, he tighten his grip on her arm, as he slowly and hesitantly bend Down closer to her face. Rin didn't move as he and this rush feeling got closer. Nose to nose, Sesshomaru looked in her eyes as he leaned to kiss her. A second away from her lips, then the sprinklers came on next to them. Rin pulled back fast and blushed as Sesshomaru turned and walked away up the stairs to the front door. Rin hesitated, she didn't want to stand here like some stalker.

"Hay,wait!" Rin said as she ran after him. Sesshomaru walked up the stair at the top, he looked at her at the bottom,"Come, on. I don't think you can go like that. I think my step-mom has an old outfit".

Rin ran up the stair after him. She walked into huge room that looked like a living room. Was any thing this house small? Rin spotted a picture, the names were at the bottom were- Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,InuTasishouand a woman who looked a lot like Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked in with clothes in his hands,"Here put these on," he gave the clothes to her.

"Is that your mother? Wow,she pretty!" Rin looked at him and the picture, nodding about how the same they looked. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the picture and slamed the picture down. "Come on." He said in low voice.

_'Nice going Rin'. _She thought as he followed him into his room. "Get dressed in here," Sesshomaru said pulling her in his room. Rin felt a little uneasy, as she looked around for the bathroom and ran inside and shut the door. '_This is moving way too fast, as if school wasn't enough! Now your in his bathroom! After you put on these clothes, you need to go home. No if's, and's or dark golden eyes.' _Rin promised herself. After putting on the clothes, she opened slowly looking out first. Sesshomaru leaning on the dresser,fliping thought a book. Then he threw the book on his bed as he looked up at her.

'_Oh! No!Slow motion moment.' _His eyes opened slightly, as he cocked his head to side. Rin refused to meet his gaze.

"Listen, please I really need to go home. I'm sure my mom is worried about me!" Rin whispered to him. Sesshomaru walked over to his bed to lay down.

"Hay! Sesshomaru! Are you listening to me?" Rin asked him in annoyance. His eyes were still closed as her told that she could go out the way she came in.

Rin walked over to his bed,"I know, but it's dark and I can't walk! Please!". When he didn't answer her, Rin shook him. "Sesshomaru?" After 20 minutes, giving up she raised her hand to give him a hard slap on the arm, but he cuaght it, jerking her closer to him. One of his eyes were open, as if to give her a warning."Ugh!Whatever!" She ripped her arm from his and walking to the door to leave.

Just then Sesshomaru caught the scent of his father_,'Damn, he wasn't supposed to have girls past 6.' _Sesshomaru looked at the clock, 7:30! Sesshomaru got up from the bed to grab Rin from opening the door.

"Hay!What's the big-" Sesshomaru put his hand over her mouth," Listen, you going to have to hid somewhere. I'm not allowed to have girl's past 6 on tueday."

"What?!" Rin said in low voice.

"Hurrying up their coming, mmm, get in my closet!" Sesshomaru pushing her near his huge closet. "Wait, why can't you tell him why I'm?" Rin asked in hurry.

"Not going to work,now don't stay anything, don't sneeze or don't move!" With that Sesshomaru shoved Rin in his closet. Sesshomaru stood as his door opened and his father walked though.

"Were you talking to yourself?" InuTasishou said with his wife close to him.

"No."

"How was school?" His father's new human wife asked full of cheerness.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,"What do you care?"

InuTasishou'seyes flashed,"Sesshomaru have some respect!"

"I answered her didn't I?"

InuTasishou stepped closer his oldest son,"It's your tone."

Rin watched the whole thing though the crack in the closet door. They stood face to face, while the woman stood there with sad face. She begged her husband to stop. InuTasishou stepped back and let out a long breathe..."Dinner's ready." As he turned to walk out, he caught a scent. " Was someone here?"

Sesshomaru remained calm,"Earlier."

"Is that right?Than why it is coming from the closet?" Sesshomaru's father asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer him.

Inutasishouwalked back in to the room and over to the closet, Rin panicked as his hand was about to open the closet door.......................

Sorry, I'm teird it's 4:00 in the morning....

But the next chapter is already in my mind. It's called -**Ignored.**


End file.
